Sumire and Shinku
by YumiStar
Summary: Once again, someone has taken my stipend for Ryo; the stipend for orphans that I live off more than Jiji's usual allowance. The stipend that pays my bills...get food...clothes...I need money...I need to survive graduation...I...I... "Hmm...your a bit young, but I'm sure it won't be too much trouble."
1. Chapter 01 Disappearing Stipend

**I have been wanting to do a story like this for a very long time, now. As a way to get out of my comfort zone. I don't usually do stories like this, but I figure I would try. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Naruto. It belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am, in no way, making money off of this story._

**_Warnings_****: **_Lots of gayness abound! Seriously, if you don't like Yaoi, please calmly leave. Lots of sexual stuff and sexual stuff with a minor. Drug and alcohol usage, bullying is wrong, but it happens her. Yakuza are scary mo-foe's!_

**UPDATE: **_I fixed up some spelling errors, added a little more details to the OC that appears and re-wrote some sentences that didn't make a lot of sense._

**-****-[Sumire and Shinku]-****-**

10,000 ryo.

10,000 ryo is all I have in Gama-chan. It is the allowance that Jiji gives me; its suppose to be money I can spend for myself. So any money for my orphan stipend can go into buying food, clothes and other important things. 10,000 ryo is all I have, while the 300,000 ryo stipend is once again not delivered to my run-down apartments mailbox. I have to live off 10,000 ryo again for the next month…

Which is impossible, because the rent for my little apartment seems to suddenly cost that much, according to the landlord.

_'What…what am I gonna do?' _I thought, sullenly. I walk the _Akasen_ I live in, trying to figure out my money troubles. I…I don't know what to do…I can't ask Jiji to stop whatever the office is doing, because I know they'll just start again, after waiting just long enough. If I ask for more money, its just gonna be the same problem in the end…

I. ..I don't know what to do…

**-+-[Sumire and Shinku]-+-**

As the young blonde haired, blue eyed boy, wearing a _very_ eye catching orange jumpsuit, walked down the street, he spotted a surprisingly fancy building, decorated in dark violet, with black highlights; there was crimson and gold flowers part of the decor as well. The boy stared at it with a glazed over look, knowing exactly what this place was, while reading the very fancy sign:

**_'Sumire Yakata'_**

_'These places…get a lot of money…right?' _the boy simply thought, while starting to take a few steps towards the building. _'Maybe…they'll let me at least help clean…if…if not…'_

The boy snapped out of his thoughts, as the door to the place suddenly opened, and a very pretty…woman? No, it was a very pretty man, suddenly walked out of the building, dressed in a very expensive looking _kimono_…and had the _obi_ tied around to the front. This snapped the boy out of his trance and he actually looked shocked that the thoughts he had previous in his mind even came. He turned away from the building, and started to jog towards the exit of the _Akasen_, needing to head to the Academy. He needed a distraction for his money troubles, and maybe paying attention to Iruka's lecture today might be possible. Unknown to the boy, the pretty man saw him looking at his establishment before, knowing very well what that look on his face was. He use to have it, at one point, before.

The look of someone who didn't know what to do now.

**-+-[Sumire and Shinku]-+-**

"Naruto, can I speak to you?"

The boy, known as Naruto, looked up at Iruka in surprise, hearing the soft concern in his voice. He noticed that everyone was already leaving for lunch. _'When did…that happen?' _He thought in surprise, as he nodded to his sensei. Unfortunately, his mind still wandered to his current money troubles, so he didn't hear a word of the lecture today. "What did you need, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked, confused by the worried look on the man's face. Why was he worried? Shouldn't he be upset that he didn't listen to his lesson again?

"I…just want to make sure your okay" Iruka stated, still sounding worried, "You…seemed to have something important on your mind, today."

"Oh, I…" Naruto stammered, "I'm fine. I just, someone almost broke in my apartment not too long ago. I was just trying to think of what kind of traps I could set around my place, without getting into too much trouble, since its a civilian building…" He wasn't **_exactly_** lying, either. Iruka just didn't need to know that he already took care of that problem already, though. Iruka nodded in understanding and looked rather pleased that at least Naruto was thinking of some kind of ninja thing, while ignoring his lecture today, "Well, if you still need help with that, you can come talk to me whenever, alright?" Naruto smiled, while replying, "Okay. Thanks, Iruka-Sensei!"

For the rest of the day, Naruto did his best to listen to Iruka. He didn't want to worry him about his money troubles. He knew he would try and pay them himself and Naruto knew that he really only had enough money for himself.

**-+-[Sumire and Shinku]-+-**

Naruto walked out of the academy at the end of the day, no closer to solving his money problem, sadly. It seemed he would have to go hungry for an entire month at this point. Looking up, he noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at something in confusion or wariness. Following their line of sight, he became shocked; it was the man that he saw coming from that building before. They had a sharp, but slightly rounded face, with light skin and violet eyes. They had long black hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, with golden hair pins, with what looked like red and purple jewels; the black bangs, which were dyed purple on the bottom half, covered the man's right eye, while his left one, which had a small curve of black make up under it, was left exposed.

They wore a expensive looking, dark violet _furisode kimono_, with a crimson _nagajuban_, that opened just enough to show a bit of they're light-skinned chest and lower-legs and white _tabi_ socks and black geisha _geta_ sandals; a silver anklet, with a small golden bell was around his ankle. The_ kimono_ had flowers, white decals and flower petal designs, over the left side, the _sode_ and bottom of the _kimono_. The _obi_ around the man's waist was a dark blue color, with black swirl decals and was tied in the front, in a simple bow; the _obijime_ around the _obi_ was a dark crimson color, with little crimson jewels hanging from it. To seem to top off the man's outfit was a necklace, with black string and two crimson diamond-shaped jewels, a small golden bell earring on his left ear and the gold and black smoking pipe, that had a simple crimson flower decal on it. The man seemed to be waiting for someone, staring at the building with interest, while calmly smoking his pipe. Naruto had no idea why this man was here, but he shrugged and just began walking out of the Academy and towards the _Akasen_. However, the man started to walk towards him, making Naruto realize that **_he _**was the one the man was waiting for.

Feeling nervous now, Naruto was about to speed up a bit, but the man was already walking beside him, still calmly smoking his pipe. Though, Naruto knew, regardless of how calm he was acting, he knew the man was prepared to **_stop _**him in anyway, necessary. Just so he could take what little money Naruto had, and there was nothing the boy could do about it; he might be stronger than a normal civilian, but this man was clearly no normal civilian. So, resigning to his fate, he silently followed the directions the man steered him in. He was surprised, though, that the man led him to a fancy tea shop, directing them to a very private booth. Ah, but Naruto knew it wouldn't last, soon; places like this always chased him away, once the figured out **_he _**was here. Sure enough, a male server was coming to their booth, with an angry scowl on his face, "Hey! You and that fil-!"

Suddenly, a big massive killing intent filled the tea house, making Naruto shiver in fear, while the male server looked very close to pissing himself; and the other people, civilians and shinobi, looked at their booth in shock. The pretty man, had a cold, calm mask on his face, though you could tell that he promised death, if the man uttered another, scathing or rude word to them, "Please bring us some green tea, _yakitori_, and _higashi_, good sir" the man spoke politely, but you could tell that he would have no problem gutting you, if his demands were not met. The male server quickly nodded, and **_bolted _**towards the kitchen to get their order. Only when he was gone, did the man stop leaking such intense killing intent, (though it didn't seem to matter, as everyone was very wary of the man now), and calmly put out his pipe, seeming to follow the sign that prohibited smoking indoors. Naruto had this suspicion that this man could easily get away with it, regardless. The man suddenly looked at him and he became all nervous again. Was this man going use this setting to quietly rob Naruto? Or was he going to try and gain his trust, just use him for his own-?

"Calm down, _gaki_. I can practically hear your thoughts" the man said, Naruto noticing how smooth it came out, no deep baritone to this mans voice, "If you want something else to eat here, go ahead and order it. You look like you haven't eaten in a few days."

Naruto didn't think too hard on how this man knew this, so he just worried about his other problem, "I…I don't really have much ryo to pay you back for-"

"Everything is on me, kid. Don't worry about it" The man calmly reassured, giving Naruto a soft smile. Naruto looked surprised at this, but stayed a bit on guard, even though he responded with a shaky, "O-ok…" They sat in silence for about 15 minutes, before a different server, a female, came back with their order. She calmly placed the food and drinks on the table; however, as she turned to leave, she gave Naruto a scathing sneer, making Naruto flinch. It wasn't too long after said flinch, that the female server yelped in pain, as the man grabbed her right wrist painfully, and made her look at him, the cold mask back on his face, somehow **_not _**leakinghis killing intent inside the tea house, but putting it all in the calm, but very cold look he gave the server girl.

"**_Listen here, you little bitch_**" he whispered to her, only Naruto being able to hear him, "**_I don't care very fuckin' much for ya attitude towards my associate. Tell whoever is in charge that if they don't stop sending us servers that can't seem to stay professional, this place will BURN to the ground. Understood?_**"

The server girl nodded, terrified, and quickly bolted to the back, to deliver the dangerous man's message. Naruto was now slightly terrified on what this man wanted from him, but all he got was a genuine kind small from said man and a gesture for him to eat up and to let him know if there was anything else he would like to order. Naruto nodded, picking up a stick of _yakitori_ and taking a big bite out of one of the skewered pieces-and couldn't help the small moan that came from him, (slightly blushing at the man's quiet laughter at his reaction); it has been awhile since he had actual food, and not the…**_stuff_** he had to get from some store dumpsters that he could sneak through. After eating though their first order, and ordering some more _yakitori_, (it seems the manager took the mans threat to heart, as this particular male server just did his job, with no sneers or rude comments towards the young boy), Naruto finally introduced himself, and asked a very import question:

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_. May I ask…who you are and…why your being so nice to me?" As that last part came out all quiet and shy, the man smiled genuinely, and calmly replied"

"My name is Kaii Kuro. I own that establishment you were in front of this morning, the **_Sumire Yakata_**, and I would like to make you an offer."

**-+-[Sumire and Shinku]-+-**

**And there is the beginning! I hope you all enjoyed and please read and review! I would like to know what you all think of this story so far!**

**UPDATE: Also, I've cross-posted this on A03. Its under the same title AND there's a picture of the OC character!**


	2. Chapter 02 Kuro's Offer, ETC

**I apologize for the long wait. I honestly didn't think many people would be interested in this story, so I didn't have a lot of this story thought out. But everything is sorted out now, and I can focus on just thinking of how to write the story. Enjoy! Also, I ****_HIGHLY _****recommend you all to listen to ****_'Rao's Theme', ('Tsuzurao's Theme' _****for some), as it was the main song that I listened to to kinda get inspired to write this story.**

**Disclaimer****: **_I do not own Naruto. It belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am, in no way, making money off of this story._

**_Warnings_****: **_Lots of gayness abound! Seriously, if you don't like Yaoi, please calmly leave. Lots of sexual stuff and sexual stuff with a minor. Drug and alcohol usage, bullying is wrong, but it happens her. Yakuza are scary mo-foe's!_

**UPDATE: **_I fixed Nao's kimono type, for one. And second, I fixed some spelling/typing errors that I could find._

**~+~[Sumire and Shinku]~+~**

_"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. May I ask…who you are and…why your being so nice to me?" As that last part came out all quiet and shy, the man smiled genuinely, and calmly replied;_

_"My name is Kaii Kuro. I own that establishment you were in front of this morning, the _**_Sumire Yakata_**_, and I would like to make you an offer."_

**~+~[Sumire and Shinku]~+~**

Looking at Kuro in confusion, Naruto asked, with a bit of hesitation, "Um…wh-what kinda offer, Kaii-San?" Said man gave a kind smile, taking one of the _higashi_, and eating it, before replying to Naruto, "I wanted to offer you a job at my establishment. Plain and simple." At that declaration, Naruto started blushing heavily, knowing **_exactly _**what this man was asking of him. It was an embarrassing thought; even though he's seen a lot of mature things in the _Akasen _and doing research for his **_Oiroke no Jutsu_**, but it didn't mean he was any less shy about showing his body. Especially with…his secret. He wasn't sure how accepting Kaii-San would be if he learned it; Naruto was sure he could only accept so much difference. "Uzumaki-Kun? Are you okay?" Naruto was startled out of his thoughts suddenly, at the concern in Kuro's voice. Naruto smiled at the man, though it did not quite reach his eyes, "I-I'm fine, sorry. I'm…just a little unsure about…what you're offering me…" Naruto admitted, before picking up one of the sweets laid out before them, and eating it quickly, blush still prominent on his face.

Kuro nodded his head, as he pick-up another colorful sweet, "I understand that it might be a bit embarrassing to offer you a job as an Escort at my establishment-especially at your age" the man said, before eating the sweet he picked up, before continuing to speak, "That being said, I am also aware of the fact that you trying to get a job anywhere else in Konoha is very slim and other jobs you can get in the Akasen are a lot more dangerous for you." Naruto nodded, knowing that the man was right. Really, there was only one other job that he could get would probably be at Ichiraku Ramen, since Teuchi-San and Ayame-chan don't hate him. But they already have trouble with him just being a customer there, he hates to think what could happen if he started working there as well.

No, Naruto really only had one option.

"I…I won't mind working at your place, Kaii-San" Naruto replied to the man, his face still red with embarrassment, but not by much, "I…I really need the ryo…I-"

"Say no more, kid" Kaii simply replied, while pulling out a red wallet, with a purple flower, with light green leaves decal on it, and putting the necessary ryo down onto the table. He stood up, motioning for Naruto to grab the extra brought _yakitori _to take home and started leading him out of the tea shop, while still talking, "Let's get you familiar with what your new **_'job' _**entails." As they headed to the district said new job was located at, Kuro stated simply, "I'll help you out with your training." Naruto blushed a deep red again, making Kuro smile in amusement. He liked this kid; he was just too **_adorable_** for his own good.

**~+~[Sumire and Shinku]~+~**

Naruto and Kuro where back in front of the **_'Sumire Yakata'_**, and Naruto started fidgeting. He was…nervous on how Kaii-San would react to his secret, but didn't know how to declined the much need help for whatever this **_training_** was going to be. Said man unlocked the _Shoji _leading into the establishment, before sliding it open and gestured for Naruto to enter first. Naruto took a hesitant step inside, looking around the moment he was inside. The first thing he noticed was that this floor, (he could tell it was at least two floors from outside), was decorated in various shades of royal purple and black, with different colored flowers here and there, with black lanterns, with silver designs giving off a low-glow of gold in the place. The second thing he noticed was the dark-wood front desk just a bit to the right of the entrance, with a royal violet cushioned chair and a black and purple curtain of beads behind that; on the left was a hallway leading to what he assumed were…rooms, and a crimson red and gold decorated flight of stairs. He jumped a bit in surprise at the hand that took his extra food bag from him, as he did find the place quite beautiful, considering what went on in here. Kuro smiled at him, while asking him to wait a moment, as he went behind the desk, (which could lift-up on the right side to let people through), to put away his food somewhere for now. When Kuro disappeared, Naruto went to look down the hallway and saw more _shoji_ doors, that were decorated with black wood and violet flowers on the screen parts. He noticed a small piece of metal on the door of a room closer to him, which read:

**[Sumire Suīto 1-B]**

"It's the name of this room, and the second room that's closest to the front" Kuro suddenly spoke from behind Naruto, making said boy jump and yelp in surprise. He blushed as Kuro started chuckling lightly at him, while he stuttered out, "I-I-I j-just wanted to-to-to look at-at the decorations more!" Kuro simply patted his head, and opened the door to the 1-B room, motioning Naruto inside. Said blonde walked in, noticing the new, black bag that Kuro was carrying, wondering what was inside. Looking around the room, Naruto noticed that it was a greeting room; it was a dark shade of violet, with black wood work, and the same colored lanterns that were outside the room, and the walls decorated with black and red flowers. The middle of the room had a low dark wood table and black velvet floor cushions and small rack on the left side of the _shoji _where people could put their shoes, (which Naruto and Kuro quickly did); to the far right, there was another _shoji _that most likely led to a bedroom. Kuro made his was to said door and Naruto started blushing all over again. Evidently, **_training_** meant helping him with…adult stuff. Naruto hesitated, just standing near the low table, becoming quite unsure now. Kuro noticed his hesitance and gave a calm smile to the blonde child, "If you don't want me touching you, that's fine. I really only need to see how you look under your clothes and what we can do to make people more desirable for you."

"U-um. O-o-okay…" Naruto stuttered out, walking slowly towards Kuro, and entering the room with the man. This also had a violet and black decor, with splashes of color here or there; the bed in the right-hand corner had black and violet sheets and covers, with a dark wood bed-side table near it. There was another _shoji _on the left side of the room, which-according to Kuro-was a shower room, that also had a bath. Naruto stayed near the door leading out of the room, as Kuro went and sat on the bed, facing Naruto. He saw that Naruto was still nervous about something, but simply said in a calm voice, "Uzumaki-Kun, if you would please remove your clothing now so we can get started on the training." Kuro gestured towards the shower room door, "If it feels too uncomfortable to undress in front of me, you may use the shower room." These statements made Naruto red as a tomato, but he did his best to speak, "N-n-no, I-I can undress here…I-I just have a q-question, i-if you don't mind me asking?" Kuro smiled gently at Naruto, while nodding. So, swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto asked nervously, "D-d-d-do I have to actually h-ha-have to sleep with…with other people? O-O-or can I-I just do o-other stuff?" At this question, Kuro gave a smile and nod of approval towards Naruto, "I'm glad you asked this, Uzumaki-Kun. To answer your question, no. You do not have to actually sleep with any clients; this may be a brothel, but I do not force my employees to do anything they are not comfortable with." This actually relieved Naruto. He didn't really want to give himself to some stranger and was very glad that he didn't have to. He already has someone in mind...but he snapped that thought out of his head and started to take his kunai and shuriken pouches off; after that, he started to take off his orange jumpsuit, letting the jacket and pants fall to the floor, stepping out of the small pile, now only in his underwear and a black tank top that was a bit big on him. Blushing again and wanting to stall taking off his white briefs, Naruto removed his green goggles and dropped those onto the pile.

Blushing deeply and starting to fidget again, Naruto looked at Kuro shyly and asked, "C-c-can I keep my t-t-top on?" Kuro nodded, still giving a kind smile towards the blonde. From what he's seeing so far, people would be attracted towards the child with his cuteness alone, (_'Shame the village can't see through their hate. The boy is very adorable.' _Kuro thought to himself), he silently watched as Naruto shakily and nervously let his briefs drop; he was blushing madly, while trying to cover his lower parts and Kuro just smiled at this boy's innocence. Kuro motioned for Naruto to come closer and said blonde did so hesitantly, stopping right in front of the man. Kuro inspected him from top to bottom, asking the boy to turn around once, so he could see his backside, (which was very nice and round, to Kuro's delight; yes, people would **_love_** this boy), nodding his approval, "Yes, I think you'll bring clients in very easily. Really, I think all we really have to do is tame your hair a bit, and you'll be fine."

Hearing this, surprisingly, made Naruto very happy. Actually, this would be the first time he heard anything positive about his looks, as everyone seemed to think he was the most disgusting thing they've ever seen, "R-really? I…I look that good?"

"Yes, yes" Kuro stated, as he patted Naruto's head, while smiling at the boy, "A lot of customers will especially love that you are a **_hermaphrodite_**." At hearing the big word, Naruto looked at Kuro in confusion, and asked, (pronouncing the big word wrong), "What's a **_hemphrodie_**?" Kuro smiled mischievously at Naruto, making the blonde a little nervous, as Kuro got real close to him, and said in a low tone, "A **_hermaphrodite_**, Uzumaki-kun, is someone who have both male and female reproductive organs, or to put it more crudely, _a person who has a _**_dick_**_ and _**_pussy_**." Naruto started blushing deeply again, while trying to cover the lower part of his body again, while stuttering out, now slightly afraid, while asking, "H-h-how di-di-di'ja k-k-know I-I-I-I-" Kuro smiled gently at the boy, while patting his head again, letting the blonde know he wasn't upset with him, "Simple: I have other hermaphrodites working here, as well. I could easily tell when you did that little spin for me, and how nervous you were getting at removing your clothes. Not only that," here, the man softly and gently touched Naruto's hips, making the boy _'eep'_ in shock and embarrassment, "Your hips are a bit more rounded than a young boy's should be." He let up on touching Naruto, noticing that he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the sudden contact. Taking in deep breaths, before exhaling, Naruto looked at Kuro shyly and asked, "There…there are more people…just like me?" Kuro nodded, smiling a bit sadly at the child, figuring that he must of thought this thing about him was just proving the village right about him; that he was evil; a demon; a piece of trash. "Yes, there are. When we're done here, would you like to meet them?" Naruto eagerly nodded his head and Kuro smiled at him kindly.

But, ah, now came the slightly awkward part, as Kuro held Naruto's hands, giving him a very serious look, while explaining to the blonde boy who had a curious expression on his face, "Uzumaki-Kun" Kuro started, but Naruto suddenly spoke up quickly, "U-um, yo-you ca-can call me Naruto, Kaii-San!" Looking a bit shocked at this information, Kuro smiled at the boy, while saying, "Then call me Kuro, alright?" Naruto nodded, and Kuro continued talking, being serious once more, "Naruto-Kun, what I want to train you in requires me to touch you in…certain areas. If you're not comfortable with that, then I can at least guide you through it, for you to do it yourself, but I must be here in the room. Are you okay with these conditions?" Naruto, once again turned beet red, while slowing nodding his head, "I-I-I'm o-o-okay…o-okay w-w-w-with you to-tou-touching me, Ku-Ku-Kuro-Sensei…" Kuro gave a serious, but gentle look at Naruto, as he asked, "Are you absolutely sure, Naruto-Kun?" Not wanting to stutter again, Naruto simply nodded his head in confirmation. "Alright" Kuro let up, and released Naruto's hands, "First, I want you to lay on the bed, with you on your back."

"A-alright…" Naruto replied, crawling onto the bed, on the left side of Kuro, and laying flat on his back, his head resting on the, (surprisingly comfy), violet pillows. Naruto waited as patiently as he could, while Kuro grabbed something from the black bag. When he found what he wanted, he showed it to Naruto; it was a white tube of...something. Naruto wasn't sure what, until Kuro spoke again, "This, Naruto-Kun, is **_'lube'_**. Regardless that you are not sleeping with the clients, you will need this for when they wish to…pleasure your anal and vaginal area. While your vaginal area will produce its own type of lubricant, your anal area does not, and you need this to safely prepare and stretch that area out." Naruto blushed deeply, while nodding, to let Kuro know he was following him so far. Kuro then brought the black bag into Naruto's sight, and rummaged around in it again and brought out…what, to Naruto, looked like a rubber tube of some kind, that-oh. The blonde boy blushed, wondering why the object looked like a male penis. Kuro noticed his blushing, but simply and calmly explained, "And this, Naruto-Kun, is called a **_'dildo'_**. It is usually used for people to masturbate-which means to pleasure one's self-and it is usually inserted into the anal and vaginal areas, after they have been prepared properly. There are also dildos that are in a shape people call **_'tentacle'_** which goes just a little deeper than a regular dildo and a **_'vibrator'_** that, well, vibrates while inside you."

"Um…I-I-I, um…that's okay…I…I ca-can do that…" Naruto stuttered out, blushing deeply. Really, all he could really think right now is, _'Adults are weird.'_ Kuro nodded, while suddenly, but slowly, pulling Naruto's legs apart and positioned himself in front on the boy, (still clothed, mind you. He didn't want the boy to think he would take his virginity), and still speaking calmly to the boy, "Alright, well, we'll have to see how well you react to any intrusions to your body. Now, do you want to do this part yourself, or do you want me to do it for you?" Naruto, blushing like mad, simply pointed at Kuro. The man nodded, while calmly lifting up the boy's oversized tank-top, now finally getting a good look underneath that piece of clothing. While he tried not to focus too much on the body's ribs slightly showing on his sides, he couldn't help but get angry at the village again. Clearly, they were doing everything they could to try and kill this boy, with how malnourished he was; but he have to do something about that later. For now, he concentrated on Naruto's small breasts, (they were about A-cup-B-Cup, and wouldn't be getting any bigger as he grew; it was a common hermaphrodite trait), which fit the boy's cuteness to a T, and his genitals; seeing that despite being a hermaphrodite, the blonde boy had a decently sized penis of 5 inches. Gently, but firmly, he began to massage Naruto's manhood, making the boy flinch and gasp in surprise, at the strange, but nice feeling.

While still pumping his penis, Kuro explained to the boy, "This is what adults call a **_'Hand-Job'_**, Naruto-Kun. A lot of male clients like it when they are touched here gently or firmly. There is also the **_'Foot-Job'_**, where one has their penis stroked by another person's foot or feet, and a **_'Blow-Job'_** is when you use your mouth and tongue to give pleasure to a penis."

"O-okay…" Naruto- gasped out in breathy moans, squirming on the bed, feeling a small pressure in his stomach area, not quite sure what that was. He groaned in displeasure as Kuro stopped stroking him, but his penis was completely erect now, being at an impressive 6 inches now. He gasped in surprise again, as Kuro started to rub his vaginal folds, slowly, but gently, while occasionally teasing the opening and his clitoris. It didn't take long for that area to become wet, as the pleasure from the previous hand-job had already started getting him wet down there. Naruto suddenly felt Kuro insert his index finger into his vagina, and began to twist and turn it inside him, making Naruto start to moan louder. Kuro softly rubbed Naruto's left leg, while calmly explaining to the young blonde, "This is called **_'Fingering'_**, where one is pleasured by either the vaginal or anal area being probed by someone's, or your own, finger. There is also the acts of **_'Cunnilingus'_**, where one gets pleasure from someone using their mouth and tongue on the vagina, and **_'Aniligus'_**, which is when its the anus getting the same treatment. Are you still following, Naruto-Kun?"

Said boy tried his best to respond, while still gasping and moaning in pleasure and grasping at the dark sheets beneath him, "_Ah_-_ah_-I, **_ah!_**-I understand, K-k-k-**_Ah_**-_ah_-_ah_!-Kuro-Sensei!-**_AH_**-_ah_-_ah_-_ah_!" Naruto groaned in displeasure as Kuro suddenly pulled the finger he was using to probe he vagina out. However, he noticed that the man suddenly open the lube bottle and poured enough out to rub on the finger he was using to finger his vagina. Kuro suddenly started teasing his anus, and slowly slipped the finger inside him. This, Naruto would admit later, hurt a little bit; however, it stopped hurting the second that Kuro hit…**_something_** deep inside him. With that, he started moaning again, especially when Kuro started stroking his penis again, as the man explained, "And that pleasure you felt, before, Naruto-Kun, was your prostate being probed. That is how males find pleasure, when they want more than just a hand-job."

"O-o-okay-**_AH!_**-_ah_-_ah_-_ah_, okay, K-kuro-Sensei-**_AH_**-**_AH_**-**_AH_**-**_AH_**!" Naruto moaned/screamed out, in a deep pleasure. He suddenly felt that tightening in his stomach area again, and tried to tell Kuro this, but all he could do was moan/scream in pleasure out loud. It was not long before Naruto started cumming over himself, (and a bit on Kuro, but the man seemed to not mind). As Naruto calmed down from the pleasurable high, Kuro calmly explained, "And that, Naruto-Kun, was what everyone calls an ejaculation, where your sperm ejects from your penis. A lot of clients like the look of others covered in either theirs or their own sperm." Panting still, Naruto nodded, showing he understood what Kuro was saying. When he felt like he could breathe again, Naruto shyly smiled at Kuro and said, "T-thank you for teaching me, Kuro-Sensei. I'll-I'll do my best as an Escort for **_Sumire Yakata_**, _dattebayo_." Kuro smiled at him kindly, while ruffling the boys hair and giving him a small, quick kiss on the forehead, "Happy to hear that, **_Little Sunshine, Uzumaki Naruto-Chan_**."

**~+~[Sumire and Shinku]~+~**

After using the shower room to clean up, (Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and stuttered an apology to Kuro when he realized that he stained the man's _kimono_), Kuro showed him the rest of the downstairs area, where Kuro's office, the kitchen, storage room #1, break room and changing rooms were located. Kuro explained that Naruto should use the side ally entrance from now on, since it lead to the changing rooms hallway. He assigned Naruto the empty 6th changing room, (explaining that there were really two changing rooms in each, and his employees shared one each, bar one), and was told that he could add anything he wanted to his own. It was already equipped with beds, private shower rooms, closets and vanity mirrors for make-up application, combing and decorating hair or applying jewelry. Naruto thanked Kuro, and asked when he could meet the other workers and when he should start. Kuro thought about it, and said calmly, "How about, you start tomorrow? Let you use the rest of the day to let your mind settle all the information for now. As for meeting the crew, well…they'll be here shortly, if you wish to wait."

"I-I don't mind waiting!" Naruto said, excitedly. He really wanted to meet the other hermaphrodites. Kuro nodded, and they waited in his office. While they waited, Kuro explained the rules of his establishment and basically said that they don't tolerate the mindset of **_'Escorts just being things'_**, and that anyone that gave any escort a hard time, or tried to do something they didn't officially pay for/something that escort is not on call for, they are immediately kicked out and banned for life. Naruto was pleased that here, he didn't have to put up with a client that might try to rough him up, because they think he's just demon scum. Kuro checked his clock, and motioned for Naruto to follow him, they both walked down the back hallway, towards the break room. Kuro knocked on the _shoji_ three times-loudly-, before sliding the door open, and getting the room's attention, saying _"We have a new member joining us. He's a lot younger than usual, but he's most defiantly willing to do his best."_ At this, Kuro entered the room, pulling Naruto right with him and guiding him right to the front, introducing him, "This is Uzumaki Naruto-Chan. He wanted to meet all of you, especially all of his Hermaphrodite-Senpais." Twelve pairs of eyes, from a lot of, (admittingly), pretty/gorgeous young men, suddenly locked on to Naruto, looking curiously at him, (and at how young he looked). The blonde boy suddenly got stage fright, blushed and hid his face into Kuro's waist, with said man wrapping his arms around the boy, smiling at his shyness.

"Oh, dear. I think we're scaring him" someone said, worryingly, "It's okay, Uzumaki-Chan. You can look at us." Naruto peeked out from Kuro's waist, and saw a young man, with light skin, shoulder length-brown hair and blue eyes, giving him a kind smile. They wore a _junihito_ _kimono_, in varying shades of green, blue and yellow, that had flower and butterfly designs on it, with a matching green choker with a small gold butterfly on it, a green hair pin, with many different colorful stones in it; their right ear had small ear piercings on the lobe, colored red and green and with a single small, white-diamond shaped earring, with some small gems hanging on it, blue _tabi _and light green geisha _zori_. Seeing Naruto looking at him, the man smiled kindly, while introducing himself, "My name's Nao."

Naruto blushed harder, still kinda shy, "H-hello, Nao-San."

"Well, he's just adorable, isn't he?" a pale-skinned man, with shoulder length black hair, (that was styled and brushed more to the left side), forest-green eyes, which were highlighted by light purple eye-shadow, said with a happy lit to their voice. They wore a dark red _furisode kimono_, that had a lot of _sakura _petals and flowers all over the bottom and _sode_ of the kimono. They wore two different _sakura _pins in their hair, (one a bright pink, with multi-colored gems and the other a dark purple, with light pink gems), and purple hair clips to keep some of their bangs out of their face; they also wore a small gold beaded necklace, with small purple diamond shaped beads hanging of them, white _tabi_ and dark pink geisha _geta_. "I'm Ikegami Asato, Uzumaki-Chan. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"T-thank you, Ikegami-San" Naruto muttered out, "Its nice to meet you, too." One by one, everyone introduced themselves; and calming Naruto down with how accepting they are of him.

There was Yokota Ukito, (who asked if he was alright, as Naruto looked awfully tired), a pale young man, with long silver hair held up in a pony-tail by gold hair pins and a gold comb, that had many colorful gems in them, dark eyes and wore a dark blue _yukata_, with small snowflake designs. He also wore two golden hair-pins to keep some of the bangs out of his face; red, blue and purple jeweled earrings, a golden necklace, with purple, blue and red gems, with light-blue _zori_.

Tatsuhiro was a young man, (who carried an air of sophistication about him), who also had pale skin, long red-orange spiky hair, that was only slightly tamed by some brushing and the black and crimson red lace headband, with a small crimson bow on the left side, (with some silver and red hanging decorations) in his hair, green eyes and wore what looked like a short, maid style _kimono_, in a black color, with crimson red lace and decorations. He also wore long crimson red stockings, with black maid shoes, a small black choker, with a single crimson red bow and small, round stud piercing on his nose.

Ogata Fuyuki was an,(adorable), guy, with lightly tanned skin, chin-length, wavy chestnut-brown hair, large brown eyes and wore a cute, short forest-green _yukata_, with cat paw prints on them. They wore simple white _tabi_ with dark-green _geta_, a forest-green ribbon tied to the right side of their hair, two gold hair-clips, a cute gold cat-face hair-pin and a silver necklace, with small light-green gems and a single pink gem.

Kasai Ichiro, (who offered to let Naruto sit in his spot, so he wouldn't have to stand all the time, while everyone talked to him), was a young man, with light-pale skin, long dark-green hair, which he kept in a pony-tail, with a hair-pin in the shape of a big pink lotus flower, with golden gems, and topaz-yellow eyes, which were highlighted by dark pink-violet eye-shadow and wore a dark-pink _furisode kimono_,( which he positioned to show off his shoulders and neck more), with lots of violet, light pink and white lotus flowers on the bottom and _sode _of the _kimono_. They also wore white _tabi_, with black geisha _geta_, a small dark violet and pink lotus hair-pin on the left side on their head, two small violet purple flower earrings and a thin, silver chained necklace, with a small, light pink flower jewel, with pink, gold and light-purple gems around/hanging off it.

Juro was a tall, kind, (but shy), young man, that had dark skin, neck-length black hair and large silver eyes. He wore a short silver and black _yukata_ that had many silver star decals on it, white _tabi_ and black _zori_. He also wore three, silver and gold twinkle hair-clips on the right side of his head, two small, simple gold hoop earrings and a simple necklace with four small round gems and a silver diamond shaped gem.

Mitani Sasaki, was a young man, (that seemed mean, but was really nice), with light skin, neck-length blonde, shaggy hair and brown eyes, who wore a short, gothic styled _kimono_, all in black and white. He also wore black gothic style stockings, with black and white boots; and he also wore a black leather buckle choker, with small black gems and a small silver skull and silver skull & crossbones hair-pin, as well. He had two, small black stud piercings on the upper-lobe of his right ear, along with a small black hoop earring on the bottom of the ear; and he also had a small, black stud piercing on the upper lobe of his left ear.

And there were the three main cooks, who somehow figured out that Naruto was very skinny for his age, and wanted to know if they could make him stuff to eat:

There was Saito, the head cook and the youngest of the three cooks; he had pale skin, (which had a big scar covering part of the right side of his face), neck-length black hair and sharp gray eyes. He wore a white chef coat, that had the collar trimmed in violet, with red flowers and flower petals, black _hakam_a-like pants and a pair of red and gold _geta_. On his head was a violet cook bandanna, with a single red flower decal on the left-most side.

Oyokawa Sota was a cook, and the oldest of the three cooks; he also had pale skin, (with two claw-like scars on the left cheek), long brown hair, (with a _ahoge_), that he wore in a pony-tail, (and with one part on the right side dyed a blue color), and sharp dark-blue eyes. He wore a white chef coat, that had the collar trimmed in blue, with gold moon designs and had two small strips of blue on the also wore black _hakama_-like pants, with a blue apron over that and brown and blue _geta_. He also wore a simple, small hoop earring on the right ear and a small stud piercing on the upper- lobe of his left ear.

Ogura Ichiei was a snack maker, and the middle of the three cooks; he had light skin, (with a crooked **_'V' _**shaped scar right between his eyes), long orange hair, (with a _ahoge_), that he wore in a pony-tail and dark eyes. He wore a full-piece cook top, that also had an apron on it, that had a pocket that matched the sleeves; light blue, with white clouds and sliver twinkle designs. He also wore black _hakama_-like pants, with light-blue _zori. _On his left ear, was a small, simple hoop earring.

And then…then there was Ojima Eiki. He had lightly tanned skin, chin-length red-orange hair and red eyes. He wore a _junihito_, of all things, in dark red and gold, with golden flowers on it. It matched perfectly with the small crown-shaped hair-pin on the left side of their head, their gold and black choker, with small black jewels and gold and black geisha _geta_. He seemed nice, but he didn't really interact with Naruto and the other escorts and cooks, either. However, Kuro had to break everyone up, as he stated that it was getting late and Naruto still needed to head home, (they were all shocked and upset to learn that he lived in the _Akasen. _They all thought him too innocent and adorable to live in this district), and they can spend more time with him tomorrow night, as he started work then.

With all the kind faces, (even some stayed stoic), looking at him, as he left the brothel, Naruto had a feeling that he might have just earned himself a family with these men. And that was the best thing he thought that could ever happen to him.

**~+~[Sumire and Shinku]~+~**

**Guys, seriously. I have to stop here. 9 pages. 9 PAGES! I don't ever write 9 pages! And, also, I need to start on the next chapter! MORE CHARACTER INTERACTION! Anyway, please Read & Review! Let me know what you think of everything!**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter update. This is letting you all know that I will be moving all my stories over to A03. Fanfiction has started being…too much to use to upload stories. I rather only have to do that with one site. That being said, I will leave everything that I have done and uploaded on fanfiction, because I am not really leaving the site. I will use it for polls and updates for my stories on my profile and ****_'Ask Galacta Knight'_**** will remain updated here on fanfiction. I'm just letting you know, if you want to read anymore of my stories, they will all be on my A03 of the same username that I have here.**

**I hope that you will continue to enjoy all the stories I come with in the future. :)**


End file.
